Fights
by jakelsx
Summary: "Come on, Maggie. We all know that I care about you way more than you care about me!" During their prison stay between S3 and S4.


They didn't usually fight. But when they did, they fought hard.

"Fine! Go out there and kill yourself!" Maggie screamed.

"Maybe I will!" Glenn yelled back.

The entire cellblock seemed to have gone quiet. Only their voices echoed in the halls. Glenn stood by the entrance to their room while Maggie remained planted on the bed. It was early in the morning. Glenn had woken up early to go on an overnight run. His intention was the sneak out before Maggie woke up. Instead, she woke fuming.

"We _agreed_ that you wouldn't go today. We talked about it already!"

"I need to go out there. They need me!"

"Then how come you didn't want me to go? If they needed extra hands why can't I go?"

"Because you need to stay here."

"And what? Watch the kids and clean the house? Fuck that, Glenn. You think you can go risk your life left and right when there's people here who care about you?"

"That's exactly why I don't want you to go."

"So it doesn't matter that I care about you?"

"Come on, Maggie. We all know that I care about you way more than you care about me!"

Maggie stared at Glenn with her piercing green eyes, somewhere between disbelief and anger. Glenn couldn't manage to lock eye contact with her. He stared at the ground, hands in his pockets.

"How could you say that?" Maggie's voice was just above a whisper.

"You have your dad and Beth. And if I was gone, you'd still have them. But I don't have anyone else. If I lost you…" He didn't want to think about it. "I need you more than you need me. Everyone knows that."

Maggie struggled to find words. No? That's not true? But it was. She did have her father and her sister there with her. But Glenn? She was the only family Glenn had left.

"I'm going to go," Glenn said. He waited a moment before exiting but Maggie didn't say anything. So he left.

The next day passed painfully slowly. Glenn's last remarks replayed in at Maggie's mind. A few women even asked Maggie what was wrong during the day, including Carol.

"You're distracted today," Carol stated. They both were on garden duty.

"Just thinking."

"Thinking about Glenn?" Carol was always more emotionally sensitive. Maggie nodded. "Daryl's on that run too. And Sasha. They've got quite a bit of firepower. I wouldn't be too worried."

Carol looked over at Maggie, who continued wear a concerned stare at the garden plants. She sighed.

"Glenn's a big boy. He'll be back before you know it. I've known that kid for a while and let me tell you, he's missing you right now, wishing he could be back here."

"I hope."

Every second dragged until it was nighttime. Daily chores were done. Rick swung by the cellblock and made sure everyone was accounted for. Dinner was made. Conversations were had. Except Maggie brought herself back to their room soon after sundown. She sat for a while, worrying until she had to get up and walk around. It wasn't long until Hershel sensed that something was wrong with his daughter. He limped by her room after everyone returned to their cells.

"Is everything alright in here?" Hershel stuck his head into the room. Usually, he gave his daughter and her husband privacy. He was accustomed to not disturbing them in their room.

"It's fine."

"Glenn will be back tomorrow morning."

"I know."

"Then what's got you so upset?"

"It's stupid." Maggie scoffed and let her shoulders droop to her sides. "We were fighting."

"Fighting's not stupid." Hershel took a seat next to his daughter and took her hand. "People fight all the time."

"He thinks because I have you and Beth, I don't care about him as much."

Hershel sighed deeply and rubbed circles on the back of Maggie's hand. His mind wandered to family. What it meant. What it means now. And he struggled to find a decent answer for Maggie.

"We're lucky. You, me, and Beth. Most people don't have what we have. But you're especially lucky."

"Why?"

"You've got Glenn. Not a lot of people have what you two have. Not before walkers and not now. It's a blessing. And just because you've got Beth and me doesn't change that. It doesn't change the fact that we love you. He makes you happy and that's something we all want."

They sat together until it was late. Then Hershel insisted Maggie get a good night's rest. "You want to wake up early to welcome him back," he said. He kissed the top of her head and limped away. "He's a part of our family, Maggie. You know that."

The next morning, Maggie woke before the sun came up. She waited in their watch tower and watched the horizon carefully. The Georgia dawn rose with overcast skies but she spotted the red truck from a mile away.

Worry, anger, sadness mixed together in her head as she ran down to meet them. But as soon as he came out of the car, everything washed away and she only could think of how much she missed him. She pulled him into a tight hug without saying a word.

"Maggie, I'm so-"

She cut him off with a kiss.

"You talk too much," she said under her breath. He returned her embrace naturally, one hand on the small of her back and the other caressing the back of her neck.

They stayed like that for a long time. Just wrapped in each other's arms. Two people at the end of the world.

"I love you," Maggie finally said.

"I love you, too."

"Don't do anything stupid anymore."

"I can't make any promises. But I'll try."

And that's how their fights usually ended. There was no winner or loser. There was only one solution and that was for them to come together again.

They had something special. Some people live their whole lives and never find what they had. Fights, love, happiness, security. And family.


End file.
